Unexpected
by Softly Spoken Weasley Girl
Summary: When Doc's granddaughter is called to assist him on the team, she's an immediate target of affection among the guys. The only problem is, she has decided college hockey guys are the equivalent of walking, talking monkeys. Sometimes distraction isn't always a good thing.
1. Chapter 1

**Hi (: This is a plot bunny I wanted to turn into a story. Hope I stick with it...? Encourage me! Thanks for even clicking, and I hope you enjoy (: Something quick though, I did do research on Doc's family but it IS fanfiction so don't call me out on stuff like incorrect names. Like come on... really? You can find his real grandchildren's names if you really want to do that with your life.**

**DISCLAIMER: I have nothing to do with the miracle event or movie except fangirling over the abnormally attractive hockey players. **

* * *

Chapter One

Robyn slammed the door shut of her little red car, walking up the drive to her grandparent's house. She cast a glance back to her small, diminutive little vehicle. Old and slightly rusty though it was, she still loved it.

She pushed some of her auburn waves over her shoulder as she knocked on the door, which was opened quickly by her grandmother.

"Grandma Velta," Robyn smiled as she stepped over the threshold off the warm and cozy home.

"So you still insist on calling me 'grandma'," Velta teased in her accented voice. "Though if you ever choose to use the proper Latvian term-"

"-vecmamina," Robyn finished with a roll of her eyes and a smile. She removed her shoes and walked down the hall, into the living room where her grandfather was sitting, reading the newspaper over the rim of his round glasses, shaking his head just slightly.

"Hey, grandpa," Robyn smiled, taking a seat next to him.

"Robyn!" he said in that sweet and loving voice grandparents reserve especially for their grandchildren. "What brings you here?"

Robyn hesitated with a bemused smile. "You... asked me to come here. Said something about me... assisting you?"

"Oh, that," Doc replied, folding up his newspaper and righting his glasses. "I was going to ask a little favor of you. You know of my line of work, I'm sure?"

Robyn nodded. "Yes..." she said, drawing out the word.

"Well this year is a... a special year for me," Doc grinned shrewdly.

* * *

"You have to do _what_?" Robyn's friend Melanie exclaimed through the phone. Melanie lived a town over from Doc, same as Robyn. They'd practically grown up together, and here Robyn was, telling her about this 'favor' her grandfather was asking of her.

"I know right? Playing nurse to 26 college hockey guys isn't exactly how I want to spend the next eight months," Robyn grumbled.

"...Hey, you never know, a few of them could be hot," Melanie pointed out after a few minutes.

"Mel, you know I'm not that type of girl..." Robyn trailed off, straight faced.

"But say there ARE some really hot guys, you won't even make one exception? Not even one?"

"None. Absolutely none. College hockey boys have OFFICIALLY become the bane of my existence."

* * *

**Short into chapter, I know. I have serious problems with writing long chapters, I just can't do it. **


	2. Chapter 2

The very next day, Robyn drove her small unit of transport to the place her grandfather had directed her to, grumbling about hockey boys and the damage they did to society. She shut the door and glared at the building, as if this would help destroy what she had to deal with for eight months, before giving up and walking inside.

Robyn smoothed down the front of her large, gray, unshapely sweater (though it was comfortable) overtop her black leggings. She wanted to be able to move around... though being the assistant to the team's doctor probably didn't need much movement.

Entering the rink, she found her grandfather standing with his hands held together behind his back, watching with intensity as the coach ordered the guys to skate to the far blue line.

Whatever that meant.

"Hey, grandpa," Robyn greeted him as she stood next to him, surveying the crowd of unruly boys she'd be working with.

"Good afternoon, Robyn. Glad you could make it," her grandfather smiled at her.

Robyn gave him a smile that did not reach her eyes as she went back to watching the boys. They were in a huddle, being given a lecture.

Slowly, they began to notice her standing with Doc. The first one slapped the one next to him lightly on the shoulder, and he in turn slapped the guy behind him. It went on like dominoes, until all of the boys had their attention on her instead of the coach.

"Boys, what are you-?" the coach began to ask as he turned around. "Oh, I see."

As he turned back around, Robyn made a face at his back, causing a few of the boys to laugh.

"You will not let distractions, or anything of the like, interfere with your concentration, boys. Gentleman, we're here to work. That's what you signed up for, correct? If you thought you signed up to 'check out hot girls', you're on the wrong team."

_He'll be lots of fun,_ Robyn thought to herself.

"Moving forwards, carry out that play boys. Run it again."

The guys began to skate back out, casting last glances at Robyn before going back to sweating and grunting like the monkeys they were.

Robyn shook her head with slight disgust. Pigs. So they saw a girl who may even be remotely attractive and they turn into slobbering messes.

...

Okay, maybe that was a bit of an exaggeration. Still, Robyn figured a normal person would be able to acknowledge the fact that someone had joined them and move on with life.

She sat down nearby, tapping her foot and tilting her head, causing some of her red hair to cascade down her shoulder.

-000-

Over the course of the next month or so, nothing eventful happened. The pig-ish twenty-or-so year olds glanced at Robyn, though they realized she was, as coach Brooks had so kindly put it, a distraction.

But eventually, someone was bound to give.

And that someone happened to be Jack O'Callahan.

* * *

**Hope this one was better than the last, I think it may have been a bit longer, too. I hope it was.**


End file.
